Un simple deseo
by Pony96
Summary: Nitori se da cuenta de que los sentimientos hacia su sempai no son normales así que decide alejarse de el lentamente para poder olvidar todo y regresar a esos momentos en los que simplemente recibía a su mayor con una sonrisa y un cumplido al terminar el entrenamiento.
1. Un simple deseo

Holi, pues este es mi primer fic así que no se que decir lol e.e a decir verdad cuando conocí a Nitori en el anime no tienen idea de cómo lo odie xD en serio lo deteste, pero después de leer varios fanfics dedicados al Rintori fue tan asdghfvcsjdj y me di cuenta que Aii necesitaba amors ;n; asi que por eso mi primer fic trata de esta pareja e.e

**Summary**: Nitori se da cuenta de que los sentimientos hacia su sempai no son normales así que decide alejarse de el lentamente para poder olvidar todo y regresar a esos momentos en los que simplemente recibía a su mayor con una sonrisa y un cumplido al terminar el entrenamiento.

* * *

**Un simple deseo**

**Capitulo 1**

No recordaba cuanto tiempo llevaba así, no tenia idea cuando comenzó a tener esos sentimientos hacia su sempai. Al principio creyó que era admiración, y es que realmente lo era, pero con el paso de los meses en los que compartieron habitación en Samezuka estos sentimientos se fueron transformando en algo más.

Estaba triste, quería regresar a aquellos días en los que solo se dedicaba a esperar a Rin al final de la piscina para recibirlo con una sonrisa y muchos cumplidos. Estaba harto de tener que insultar a los amigos del mayor para que este se sintiera mejor, aunque solo lograba lo contrario. Realmente deseaba regresar el tiempo.

Había sido una semana agotadora, los últimos días se había dedicado a entrenar a escondidas durante sus horas libres, quería dejar de pensar en el y no ser tan dependiente.

A veces se preguntaba si realmente estaba bien haber ido a estudiar a Samezuka. Simplemente suspiro.

—Últimamente has estado entrenando más de lo común, ¿Ha ocurrido algo? -El capitán Mikoshiba le ofreció su ayuda para salir, al igual que una toalla-

—¡Mikoshiba-san! ¿C-como supo que estaba aquí? -Pregunto nervioso, mientras aceptaba la ayuda. El creía que nadie lo había visto entrenando.-

—Ya te he dicho que no tienes que agregarme el san, nos conocemos desde que somos unos mocosos… -Se quejo- es por eso que puedes confiar en mi ¿Cierto? -Pregunto el pelinaranja mientras sonreía-

El capitán comenzaba a preocuparse por el pequeño Nitori, si bien siempre fue un fanático de la natación, nunca le había puesto tanto empeño a las prácticas.

—Perdón -suspiro- Y-yo estoy bien… -Mintió mientras intentaba contener sus lagrimas. Fue en vano-

—V-vamos, si no quieres hablar no importa, pero no llores… -Contesto nervioso, era malo lidiando con el llanto- ¡Tengo una idea! ¿Porque no me acompañas mañana a la plaza?

—¿E-en serio? -Pregunto mientras intentaba no ahogarse en su llanto-

—Claro! Tengo que comprar los nuevos equipos para el club? Quizás te ayude a relajarte… -Sonrió-

—Esta bien, gracias Mikoshiba-san… ¡Mikoshiba! -Se corrigió rápidamente-

—¡Así esta mejor! Tienes una linda sonrisa, no deberías que arruinarla con unas cuantas lagrimas…

Le dijo mientra que le revolvía el cabello haciendo que el mas pequeño se sonrojara, lo cual paso desapercibido por el capitán ya que este enfoco su mirada hacia otro lado para ocultar su sonrojo.

—¡C-como sea! Mejor regresemos al dormitorio? -Comenzaba a ponerse nervioso al no recibir respuestas de Nitori- ¡D-digo! A nuestros dormitorios… no es que este pensando en compartir habitación contigo… -Realmente nervioso- ¡Aunque no me importaría!

Nitori no soporto la risa, al menos eso hizo que el ambiente no estuviera tan tenso. Los siguientes minutos pasaron rápidamente al estar planeando lo que harían mañana, como si se tratara de una cita.

—Hasta mañana Aii

—B-buenas noches Mikoshiba…

Al fin Nitori tenía a alguien mas con quien salir a parte de su sempai. Si bien, era algo popular entre sus compañeros por su apariencia femenina en una escuela para hombres, realmente adoraba pasar tiempo con Rin. Pero últimamente prefería estar lo mas alejado de el hasta tener en claro sus sentimientos. Aunque en realidad no necesitaba aclarar nada. Aun así estaba feliz de salir con Mikoshiba, a decir verdad cuando eran pequeños fueron muy cercanos, solo que al ser de edades diferentes, no tuvieron la oportunidad de entablar una amistad como la de Haru y Makoto. Sin dudas mañana seria un gran día.

—¡Al fin llegas! Llevo horas intentando localizarte y no me contestas… -Le regaño el pelirojo- ¿Donde estabas?

—P-perdón… es que y-yo…

¿Que debía decir? ¿Que estaba ocupado planeando una cita con el capitán del club porque este lo hizo llorar ya que le pregunto como se sentía, cosa que su sempai nunca había hecho y eso le rompía el corazón?

—Como sea -Se acostó en su cama mientras fingía leer una revista- necesito que me acompañes mañana en la mañana a…

—P-perdón… pero e-estaré ocupado en la mañana… -Dijo nervioso mientras se sonrojaba-

—Tsk -Arrugo la revista mientras fingía leerla- ¿Y con quien vas a salir? -Fingió no tener interés-

—Con Mikoshiba…

Se sintió extraño, era la primera vez que se refería a un mayor sin un honorifico… su corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido.

—Ya veo… -Interrumpió- como sea, le pediré a alguien mas que me acompañe -Respondió irritado-

—Matsuoka-senpai… se encuentra bien? -Nitori percibió algo diferente en la voz de Rin, pero no sabia que era-

Últimamente Rin no se sentía como de costumbre, se encontraba irritado. Le molestaba ver como su kohai se alejaba.

Había dejado de ser ese chico que siempre lo esperaba en la meta de la piscina halagando hasta sus defectos. Ya no hablaba tanto como lo solía hacer, que si bien antes era molesto, era mejor que ese silencio incomodo que había estado reinando durante los últimos días. Le molestaba la idea de que Nitori se hubiera cansado de el y terminara alejándose como todos lo hacían.

Por eso, cuando Nitori menciono el nombre del capitán algo le dio mala espina… ¿¡Cuando rayos Nitori se había hecho tan amigo de ese pervertido!? Es decir… hasta ahora nunca había escuchado al menor referirse a alguien sin algún honorífico… ¡Inclusive podría jurar que el mas pequeño se sonrojo! No es que quisiera que lo llamara por solo su nombre pero… ¿Acaso no lo consideraba un amigo y por eso era tan cordial con el?

Si -Respondió cortante. Era demasiado orgulloso y terco como para decir como se sentía-


	2. Asumir la responsabilidad

Hola de nuevo~ gracias por sus reviews :'D asdghcsdjzf me hacen feliz e.e pos aquí esta el segundo capitulo, espero les guste y si tienen ideas o sugerencias no olviden decirme, por cierto intentare subi capítulos por semana c:

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

—E-en serio Matsuoka-senpai? -pregunto preocupado-

—¡Ya te dije que si! -Le grito mientras lo acorralaba contra la pared-

—Esta bien… y-yo lamento -Se disculpo mientras bajaba la mirada-

Eran las 11:26 pm y Rin no podía concebir el sueño, todo estaba muy silencioso y lo único que escuchaba era el sonido del reloj lo que le ponía incomodo. Se sentía mal al haberle gritado a Nitori de esa manera… ¡Pero no fue su culpa! Obviamente quien tenia toda la culpa era Mikoshiba ¿o no…? Es decir, por su culpa su kohai no lo acompañaría a la ciudad, de echo era la primera vez que este le rechazaba acompañarlo a algún lugar. Sin dudas, todo era culpa de ese pervertido de Mikoshiba…

—Nitori estas despierto…? -Pregunto mientras intentaba controlar sus latidos-

—S-si Rin-senpai…

No era el único que se encontraba en la misma situación.

—Perdón.

—No se preocupe Rin-senpai, fue mi culpa…

Demonios ¿Porque Nitori siempre tiene que asumir la culpa? era obvio que el único culpable era Mikoshiba. Estuvo a punto de hablar de mas, pero lo pensó dos veces antes de quedarse dormido.

Al fin era sábado, todo estaba muy tranquilo, muy silencioso… eso no estaba bien. Rin abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta que Nitori ya no estaba, frunció el ceño. Ahora tendría que pedirle a alguien más que le acompañase. Claro, lo haría después de entrenar como cada mañana.

"Hey Makoto, necesito ir a la ciudad a comprar unas cosas, me acompañas?" Envío el mensaje después de pensarlo cientos de veces.

"Claro, donde nos vemos…?"

Después de varios mensajes, quedaron deacuerdo en verse en la plaza mas cercana para ambos.

—¡Hey Makoto! ¡Por aquí!

—Rin… hola, vamos, p-por cierto ¿que vas a comprar?

—Primero comprare un regalo para Gou ya que su cumpleaños esta cerca, luego podemos ir por un helado o lo que tú quieras

—Whoo! Así que pronto es el cumpleaños de Gou-chan… ¿y que le piensas regalar? -Sonrío-

—Aun no lo se, por eso pensé que era buena idea que vinieras… -Contesto con desinterés-

Después de haber pasado por cientos de tiendas y haber sido acosados por las miradas de las jóvenes que se encontraban ahí, decidieron que ir por un helado no era tan mala idea.

Mientras disfrutaban del helado, Makoto se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien con su amigo, se sintió tentado a preguntarle que le sucedía pero prefirió no hacerlo.

Y así siguieron hasta que fue hora de dirigirse a la estación de trenes.

—Oye Rin… te he querido preguntar algo desde esta mañana… -Dijo nervioso-

—¿Que paso?

—Porque no invitaste a tu kohai…?

—Tsk ¿A que te refieres?

—No te lo tomes a mal, pero es raro que me hayas invitado a la plaza de un momento a otro

—Yo puedo salir con quien quiera además… el decidió acompañar al capitán del equipo -contesto irritado-

—Creo que es realmente tierno, además es fácil darse cuenta que te admira mucho -Le dijo con una sonrisa-

—Soy su senpai después de todo -Fingió no mostrar interés mientras intentaba ocultar su sonrojo, cosa que no paso desapercibida por su amigo-

Ya que sus destinos estaban por diferentes rumbos, Makoto se fue caminando ya que su casa quedaba relativamente cerca, mientras que Rin tuvo que tomar el tren.

Durante el viaje se dedico a pensar en lo que Makoto le había dicho. Hasta que su mirada se encontro con las 2 personas con quienes menos deseaba encontrarse en ese momento. Nitori y Mikoshiba

—Tsk demonios… "ahora no dejaran de molestarme durante todo el camino" -Pensó-

Pero no fue asi, inclusive ninguno de los dos habían notado su presencia lo cual le molesto un poco.

Durante las siguientes estaciones se dedico a mirarlos discretamente. No lo comprendía, ¿Por qué Nitori sonreía tan fácilmente cuando estaba con el capitán?

Puede que sonara egoísta de su parte, pero deseaba ser el único que conociera lo linda que era la sonrisa de Nitori…

Se dio una bofetada mentalmente ¿Porque demonios estaba pensando en esas cosas? Decidió apartar la vista pero no pudo, Ai estaba haciendo una clase de puchero lo cual le hacia verse lindo. Sonrío mientras sentía sus mejillas enrojecer.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la ultima estación, Rin se encargo de tomar la suficiente distancia entre ellos y el para no toparse.

—¿Rin-sama?…

—Demonios… -Comenzó a caminar rápido mientras fingía estar mensajeándose con alguien desde su celular-

Decidió ignorarlos mientras que continuaba con la vista en su celular ¿Cuando se había vuelto tan cobarde? No lo sabía.

—¡Senpai!…

Solo podía pensar en lo patético que se había vuelto, en su cara se formo un gesto de dolor mientras que apresuraba su paso.

—¡RIN-SAN!

Quería seguir caminando pero sus piernas le fallaron, volteo a verlos, podía ver la cara de preocupación de ambos, en especial de su kohai.

—Perdón… y-yo no los vi -Mintio-

—No se preocupe Matsuoka-senpai -respondió el menor con un leve rubor- ¿P-porque no volvemos juntos?

—Como sea…

Durante casi todo el camino se pudo sentir la tensión en el aire, hasta que Mikoshiba decidió romper el silencio haciendo sonreír al más joven. Eso solo irrito más a Rin, pero no pudo decir nada hasta que por fin llegaron a sus respectivos dormitorios y Mikoshiba se despidió.

—Y… ¿como les fue en su cita?

—C-cita? Y-yo… nosotros… es decir, eso no fue una cita, solo lo acompañe a comprar unas cosas -No recibió respuesta- De paso Mikoshiba me ayudo a escoger un bañador nuevo -Dijo con un leve rubor-

—Tsk -Dio en el clavo- ¿Ósea que dejaste que ese pervertido te viera en bañador?

—D-discúlpeme pero siempre que entrenamos estamos en bañador, además no es ningún pervertido, desde que somos pequeños el siempre ha sido amable y atento conmigo -Respondió firmemente-

—¿Entonces se conocen desde antes?

—Si, nuestras familias han sido amigas desde hace mucho. De echo han habido lazos entre ambos…

—L-lazos…? Como sea, pero si te viola será tu culpa -Bromeo-

—¡Asumiré la responsabilidad! -Respondió ruborizado mientras fruncía el ceño-

Rin solo le dedico una sonrisa mientras le revolvía el cabello, le era imposible estar enojado con el.


	3. Chapter 3

Holi e.e perdón por tardar en publicar, pero esta semana tuve muchos trabajos en equipo y no me había dado tiempo de escribir así que en parte por eso es un capitulo algo corto :c pero la próxima semana no tendré clases lunes y martes así que me dedicare a escribir mas :'D por cierto, e capítulos mas subiré el lemmon, todo depende de los reviews lel e.e como sea, gracias por los mensajes y si tienen ideas o sugerencias no duden en decirme c:

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

Era sábado y aun no pasaban de las 8 de la mañana. Nitori se despertó completamente emocionado, era la primera vez que acompañaba a un amigo a la ciudad. Si bien había acompañado varias veces a su senpai, era eso, Rin veía al menor solo como su kohai, nunca lo vería como su amigo, o al menos era lo que Nitori creía. Por eso estaba emocionado de salir con su amigo de la infancia.

Se vistió y agarro todas las cosas necesarias, lo único que lamentaba era no poder acompañar a Rin, pero después de pensarlo durante toda la noche, había hecho lo correcto ¿o no? Es decir, era lo que deseaba; alejarse y ser menos dependiente del pelirrojo. Pero había algo que no comprendía… ¿por qué le dolía tanto?

Prefirió salir de la habitación antes de que las lágrimas comenzaran a rodar por sus mejillas, no quería ser una molestia para su senpai.

—¡Hey Nitori!

—Mikoshiba-san…

—¿Pero que te he dicho ayer? Ya te dije que nada de honoríficos

—Perdón por ser una molestia…

—¿Molestia? ¡Pero que va! No creo que alguien opine eso, y si lo hace… dudo que lo vuelva a hacer después de enfrentarse a todo el equipo de natación -Sonrió con una pose triunfante-

—¡Gracias! -Le sonrió de vuelta-

—Vamos -Dijo mientras le revolvía el cabello-

Decidieron ir a una plaza un tanto lejana, pero no tanto como en la que Rin había quedado de verse con Makoto mas tarde, durante todo el día se la dedicaron a hablar de cosas banales y sin sentido, incluso Nitori había olvidado la sensación de vacío de esa mañana.

—¡Mikoshiba! -Unos jóvenes de complexión musculosa y por cierto nada feos se le acercaron al capitán-

—¡Hey chicos! ¿Que hacen por aquí?

—Nada en realidad, solo vinimos a perder el tiempo por un rato…

"Ahora que recuerdo Mikoshiba-san siempre fue muy popular" pensó el de cabello plateado.

—No quieres pasear con nosotros…?

"Bueno… quizás el capitán prefiera ir con ellos, así que regresare al institu…"

—En realidad estoy con un amigo ahora, así que será en otra ocasión -Respondió con una sonrisa mientras que acercaba a Nitori a sus amigos- Se llama Nitori es el kohai de Matsuoka-san

—¡Wow! ¿En serio? -Preguntaron sorprendidos-

—M-mucho gusto, soy Aiichiro Nitori -Hizo una leve reverencia-

Después de presentarse, el grupo de jóvenes dejaron solos a los otros dos mientras en una cafetería mientras comían un pastel.

—C-capitan Mikoshiba…

—¿Que paso?

—Porque no acompaño a sus amigos y decidió quedarse conmigo…? -Pregunto Nitori mientras jugaba con el pedazo de pastel-

—Porque fue a ti a quien le pedí que me acompañara a comprar, además… tu también eres mi amigo -Le dijo mientras le revolvía el cabello-

Ambos continuaron comiendo el postre hasta que después decidieron ir a comprar los bañadores.

Después de estar recorriendo todo el departamento deportivo, por fin encontraron el área de bañadores. Mikoshiba decidió escoger un speedo rojo con detalles dorados, mientras que para su amigo, decidió comprarle un swim trunk azul con plateado.

Durante el camino de regreso, una vez que se encontraban en el tren el mayor se le quedo viendo fijamente al de cabello plateado, provocando que este se pusiera nervioso.

—M-mikoshiba ocurre algo…?

—Sabes… cuando te conocí podría jurar que… que eras una niña -Le dijo mientras sonreía avergonzado-

—¿A-ah? -Quería decir tantas cosas pero estaba tan nervioso y avergonzado que las palabras no salieron de su boca-

Era cierto, Nitori siempre tuvo una apariencia muy femenina ya que su madre siempre deseo tener una hija, así que antes de que este naciera, su madre compro tantos vestidos que se vio obligado a usarlos durante toda su infancia.

Cuando se enteraron que era niño, se volvió la burla de sus compañeros. Varias veces llego golpeado y con sus vestidos rotos, pero cuando su madre preguntaba que estaba ocurriendo, se negó a hablar. Un día, lo dejaron de molestar, no supo lo que ocurrió hasta varios días después, Mikoshiba lo había defendido de esos bravucones, por lo cual lo habitan suspendido durante 3 días de clase, se sintió tan mal que decidió volverse mas fuerte para no volver a ser un problema, por ello cuando se entero que su amigo de dedicaba a la natación decidió entrenar para volverse tan fuerte como el.

—¡Hey! no era mi culpa, ¡siempre usabas vestidos! Por cierto... ¿por qué te cortaste el cabello?

—Porque era molesto que todos me confundieran con una niña -Hizo un puchero-

—No creo que fuera el cabello… -Susurro con un leve sonrojo-

—¿Mande?

—N-nada -Sonrio apenado-

Durante el resto del viaje siguieron hablando de sus recuerdos de la niñez, como el de la excursión que hicieron en la primaria o aquella vez que se perdieron por culpa del capitán por estar buscando un tesoro…

—¿Rin-sama?…

Solo pudo ver como su senpai comenzó a caminar mientras usaba su celular.

—¡Senpai!…

Sentía un vació al ser ignorado por el pelirrojo, en su cara se formo un gesto de preocupación que no paso desapercibida por el capitán del equipo.

—¡RIN-SAN!

¿Acaso estaba siendo ignorado? No lo sabía, lo único que pudo entender fue esa sensación de alivio cuando su senpai se detuvo.

—Perdón… y-yo no los vi.

—No se preocupe Matsuoka-senpai -Sintió sus mejillas arder- ¿P-porque no volvemos juntos?

—Como sea…

Casi todo el camino estuvo en silencio, se sentía raro. Por un lado estaba feliz por haber salido con su amigo pero por otro, no podía olvidar esa sensación de vació al ser ignorado por el pelirrojo. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente.


End file.
